Watch Fortress Surgegate
Watch Fortress Surgegate, also known as Fort Surgegate, is a bastion of the Deathwatch, lying within the treacherous Caligari Sector. As the sentinel of the Ordo Xenos within the hazardous and forgotten zone, Fort Surgegate is a hub of Inquisitorial activity, and its Kill-Teams are constantly active, attempting to purge the dangerous sector of the plague of the Xenos. History The Caligari Sector is rife with heretics, corruption, and xenos, having been left forgotten for centuries and plagued by the dangerous "Warp Surges," smaller but more unpredictable Warp Storms. It was within this shattered region that Fort Surgegate was created, and has stood watch over ever since. Created soon after the Inquisition began taking interest in the Caligari Sector, Fort Surgegate has been the Ordo Xenos' base of operations on the hunt for the Xenos. This far from the Astronomicon and Holy Terra, the number of vile beasts that lay hidden within the sector and it's warp surges is intolerably high, and they come in many species, each as impure as the last. So, to combat the beasts, the Deathwatch created Fort Surgegate, and charged it with overseeing operations in the sector. For centuries after that, Fort Surgegate has deployed Kill-Team after Kill-Team in order to suppress and destroy the xenos who attack the systems of the Caligari Sector, made all the more difficult by Warp Surges. With the possibility that they might be isolated for years, or be sent to a planet recently released from a warp surge only to find the planet riddled with the alien, most Kill-Teams of Fort Surgegate deploy in Aquila tactics, needing to prepare for any situation. Notable Conflicts *'The Fate of Lancatius (045.M42)' - As the Indomitus Crusade stabilized the Imperium against the dire threats attacking it, the Deathwatch and many other imperial organizations were tasked with the destruction of any threats that slipped through the fingers of the crusade, be they xenos or heretic. One such threat occurred on the world of Lancatius Prime, which had been cut off since the emergence of the Great Rift, cut off by a decade-spanning warp surge after contact with the planet had been reestablished. After the warp surge cleared, the planet ceased contact with the Imperium, and Inquisitor Jacob Orlafax was sent to investigate. When he failed to respond, Inquisitor Valrius Cothar organized a Watch Force from Fort Surgegate and conducted their own investigation, quickly finding the planet to be overrun with a minor xenos species. Descending to Lancatius, Inquisitor Cothar, along with his Watch Force of Watch Captain Scippio and Kill-Teams Helgash and Augustus, not only rescued the wounded and tortured inquisitor, but foiled a plot by the Alpha Legion, who had made a pact with the Chaos-worshiping beasts, to consume the system in a massive Warp Storm. Organization Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine As a part of the Deathwatch, Fort Surgegate maintains a large amount of flexibility in it's Kill-Teams, and no two Kill-Teams among Fort Surgegate take to battle the same way. That being said, the conditions of the Caligari Sector are unpredictable and unknown, and Kill-Teams can expect one type of xenos and encounter something completely different. Due to this, many Kill-Teams operating out of Fort Surgegate conform to Aquila tactics, preparing for any situation or enemy, and will often take along Astartes who prefer different types of combat, so that there is a specialist to provide advice for any encounter. Notable Astartes of Fort Surgegate * 'Watch Master Erion Glendyr -' A wise leader and fearsome warrior, Erion Glendyr has served the Deathwatch for 217 years after being seconded to the secretive organization from his home chapter, the Storm Wardens. Since then he has risen through the ranks and been given command over Fort Surgegate. Although his vigil is long over, Erion has remained Watch Master, his knowledge and abilities too precious to be let go. * 'Watch Captain Brutus Claudius Scippio - '''The Watch Captain of Watch Company Primus, Brutus Claudius Scippio is a stoic and merciless commander hailing from the venerable Imperial Fists. A dutiful warrior and excellent tactician, Watch Captain Scippio has served on the Long Vigil twice now, ascending to Watch Captain from mere veteran brother on his first vigil and returning to his previous position, now clad in the fearsome Terminator Armor and wielding a relic blade. *'Watch Captain Eshara Scaviena - 'Hailing from the New Dawn chapter of Adeptus Astartes, Eshara Scaviena leads Watch Company Quartus, commanding his men with a compassionate and stern demeanor, demanding the best of his men in the field but willing to listen to the advice and needs of his men. Armed with a lethal combo of power sword, power falchion, bolt pistol and jump pack, Eshara is a fearsome and terrifying foe to any xenos that dare cross his path. *'Watch Captain Gawain yr Henoed - '''A man of quiet words and loud actions, Gawain yr Henoed, also known as Gawain the Elder, is a stoic veteran of the Astral Serpents chapter. One of the oldest members of Fort Surgegate, Gawain is the Watch Captain of Watch Company Tertius, leading his men as if he were one of them, believing their lives are as worthy of defending as the Imperium they serve. In combat, he wields a relic blade of his chapter and a modified bolt pistol, putting the combo to deadly use. Category:Space Marines Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperium Category:TireKhorne Category:Zephrame